Daughter of Apollo
by NerdyCory
Summary: Corrine, AKA Cory, is a British 15 year old who loves music and to write. Her stepdad has her and their family of 6 moving across the sea to the United States, and Cory has to meet all new friends, which has never been easy for her. How will Cory find her place in the big state on New York? And will she finally uncover the truth about her birth father?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Corrine, most of my friends here in England call me Cory for short. Ever since I could remember, I loved to write; short stories, poems, and lately, I started writing my own music. I write the lyrics, the guitar chords, the piano sheet music, the drum tracks, you know, the whole sha-bang. I even play and record them all. But no one has seen or heard them, they are kind of my hidden secret, and maybe if you're lucky, I will show it to you sometime.

I live in a 2 story house with my mom, stepdad, my older stepbrother, and two younger half sisters. My mom married Andy when I was 7. I wasn't thrilled about the idea, seeing as how I also hoped my birth dad would come back, and complete my family again. I'm not sure what happened to him, because my mom will never talk about him. I have gotten used to this by now. And I will admit, my mom marrying a world famous surgeon was pretty neat. Callum, Andy's son from a previous marriage, has really protected me and has taught me a lot.

A year later, Andy and my mom had to twin girls, Caty and Callie, who are complete pests who want to copy everything I do. They always follow me around and when I try to get them to leave me alone, they cry to our parents, and I get in trouble. How is that fair?

Well, anyways, fast forward to today. My family is in the process of moving to New York. Andy got a job offer at Bellevue Hospital in Manhattan. I am super sad to be moving away from England, but maybe a change of scenery will get rid of this bloody writers block.

Today is my last day in London, and I decided I would ride my motor scooter into town and see all the last pieces of architecture before leaving. I pulled my light brown hair into a low ponytail, my bangs and curls framing my face. I wasn't allowed to dye all my hair, so I only had my tips dipped into purple hair dye. I examined myself in the mirror. I was wearing purple skinny jeans, a black shirt that hung off my shoulders slightly, and black converse with purple laces. Purple is my favorite color, with black following in second. You see, I'm not your typical girly-girl. Fashion isn't one of my priorities; neither is "fitting in".

I grabbed my sack (which contained my writing journal and some pencils) and grabbed a bottle of water and apple before heading out. I put on my helmet and hopped on my black and purple scooter, and started off for town. I pulled in front of Starbucks, and walked inside.

"Cory!" I looked up, and saw my step brother, Callum, dressed in his black shirt and jeans and green apron. I walked over to him, and he handed me a venti java chip frappaccino. I cant explain how he always knew when I was coming, but he always had my favorite drink ready when I walked in. I thanked him and walked outside to sit and enjoy the frap. My view was amazing, and sure would be one to miss. Amongst all the peoples, cars, and buildings, one structure towered over everything; Big Ben. Just then, the bell rang, it was 10am. I was deep in thought, nothing in particular, just thinking.

"Did you know that the first chimes were heard on July 11th, 1859?" I practically jumped out of my seat. I caught my breath and looked to see who had talked to me. I looked to my right, and there he was. He looked about my age, 15, shaggy blonde hair, grey eyes, dressed in blue trousers and an orange shirt with black writing, Camp something. He had a notebook open with a drawing, and had a black sack on his chair. I should say something soon before I look stupid. "Really?" I think I was better off not saying anything. I looked down, trying to gather my words. "My name is…" I looked up and he was gone. Where did he go? Oh well, It is my last day here and the last thing I need to worry about is some guy. Besides, I'm not really into blondes anyway. Most of them are airheads. Although this one..he was at least somewhat smart. I mean, come on, how many air heads know the exact date of when Big Ben first rang its bell?

No, there was something different about this guy. The way we locked eyes, was….was magical. It sounds completely crazy, because I only saw the guy for a few seconds, a minute tops. But something tells me I won't be able to forget this guy any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I went back home to grab my Canon PowerShot Camera, put it in my sack, and made my way to the British Museum to meet my best mates. I stopped by the Buckingham palace to snap some last pictures for my scrapbook. I got my camera out and before I knew it, I was carelessly snapping pictures of the palace and the scenic view. There were so many people around, it was hard to focus on one single person. I knew I had spent much longer than I should have there, and I needed to go see my mates, so I walked back to my scooter. Before putting my helmet on, I looked through my pictures. To what seemed like endless scenic pictures, I stumbled on a picture of the blonde haired, orange shirted guy. He was sitting in front of a statue, with the same notebook out. He was studying the palace, as if he was drawing it. I didn't have any more time to study the picture, so I put the camera in my sack and drove off.

My mind was spinning with thoughts of today's currents events so far, and it was only 13 o'clock. I shook away those thoughts, and focused on driving. I pulled up and parked at the British Museum, where I was shortly greeted by my best mates Jordan, Julia, Parker, and Jake. We had grown up together for 8 years, we were inseparable. My mates were awesome, but I knew I was the odd ball in the group. They were all fashionable, super smart, super outgoing, and cried over every little thing. I was the socially awkward, Dyslexic, ADHD diagnosed, tough girl.

Jordan, the leader of our group, wore a shirt that read "Free Hugs" and a pair of shorts with converse. Next to her was Julia, she wore a red and black plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and checkered vans. Then there was Parker, he wore a Hollister polo, plaid shorts and boat shoes. And last, but not least, Jake. He wore a striped tank top, dark shorts, and flip flops. We made our way through the entrance of the museum. The first 30 minutes were pretty boring. We walked, we stopped, we saw, ect. I read on the history of the statues, but my mind kept tracing back to the blonde haired guy. I don't know why I can't shake him. I was hoping I would see him, but this place was so big, even if he was here, I doubt I would have seen him, but my hopes were high.

My mates could tell my mind was elsewhere, but they probably assumed it was because I was boarding the flight to New York tomorrow morning. Oh, if only they knew. But what would I say? They'd think I was absolutely bonkers, for sure.

We went to a local market and got fish and chips. Afterwards, we decided to go to one of our favorite places; The London Eye. In case you don't know what it is, it is a huge Ferris Wheel that does what the name implies; lets you see the most amazing view of London. By this time, the sun was beginning to set, the city light up very well at night, along with the stars, which provided the most beautiful view. We got in line to ride, and I was listening to my mates talk, but not really joining in. "Can you believe Shelly wore that?" "Did you hear that Leonard and Penny broke up?" "I cannot believe summer vacation is only a few weeks away?!" In a matter of minutes, we were up in the front. The London Eye was a two seat-er, Jordan and Julia got in first, on the next seat, Parker and Jacob. Normally I would sit with Callum, but he is spending time with his girlfriend Nicole. So I sat alone. Well, at least I assumed I'd be alone. But someone sat next to me. I didn't bother looking, in fear of an awkward situation occurring. As we started up, I heard the voice next to me say "Did you know that the London Eye stands 443 feet tall and has a diameter of 394 feet?" I couldn't believe my ears, but that voice, and with the random facts, I had to turn to see for myself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So far, my story has been in one POV, mine. But starting with this chapter, I am changing POVs randomly. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Corrine**

I couldn't believe my eyes. I blinked a few times. My jaw must have hit the floor, because he just laughed. "Funny, I get that look from just about everyone." His laugh. It was gentle but sincere. It matched the look on his face. I managed to turn my face back to a (semi) normal look, and had to laugh along with him. I held out my hand and said "I'm Corrine, but most of my friends call me Cory." He shook my hand and replied "I'm Malcolm, and I just go by Malcolm." I giggled and looked down. I sheepishly said "Nice to meet you."

A few moments passed, and I decided to break the silence. "So how do you know so much random facts?" "I don't know, it just comes naturally to me. I've always been interested in architecture."

The conversation got easier as time passed, pretty soon I had learned random facts about different buildings in London, and he pointed them out as he went along. I would like to say that I was mesmerized by all the information I was absorbing, but honestly, all I could focus on was how perfect the view was, and how great it was to spend it with Malcolm.

I still couldn't explain how talking to a stranger could be so easy, because it has never happened before. But at this point, I wasn't going to argue. He asked about my interests, and I told him about my music, poems, and photography. I told him about my troubles in school with grades, and he just nodded, like he understood my pain, which was very surprising to me, because he was so smart. I didn't tell him about my ADHD or Dyslexia, I figured the last thing I needed was to give Malcolm reasons to think less of me.

Before I knew it, our seat had returned to the bottom, and we climbed out. My mates were standing at the bottom, waiting for me. I turned to introduce Malcolm to my mates, but he had disappeared. Damn, He was bloody fast.

My mates saw the puzzled and disgruntled look on my face, and Jordan asked "Cory, is everything ok? You've been acting weird all afternoon." O.K. I was leaving tomorrow morning, and my mates already think I'm nuts, I might as well spill the beans about the guy I've been obsessing over all day.

I told them about how I'd met Malcolm earlier in front of Big Ben, then saw him again at the Buckingham Palace. Now we just sat next to each other on the London Eye. I described his looks, his smarts, I spilled it all.

My mates exchanged looks. Julia was the first to speak "Uhm, Cory, there was no one there. You were sitting by yourself." "Yeah sweetie, we saw no guy matching that description near you."Parker always called me sweetie. It must be a homosexual thing, because no other guy called me sweetie.

Jordan folded her arms, and glared at me. "Cory, come on now, stop messing around."

I persisted "But guys! I promise, he was there! I even have a picture to prove it!" I fumbled in my sack, only to realize my camera was missing. I fell down to the ground. I opened the sack, and took out my notebook…only it wasn't mine. I flipped through the pages. Instead of having lyrics and poems, it had drawings. And those couldn't possibly be mine, because the only drawing I can do are stick figures. These picture…were of buildings. Magnificent ones. Some I recognized. The Parthenon, the Taj Mahal, The Emipre State Building, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace…wait, the sack, this is…"MALCOLM'S!"

I covered my mouth with my hands, realizing I had actually screamed his name. I felt like everyone was staring at me.

My mates turned away from me, embarrassed by my outburst, for sure.

I leaped up, grabbed my, or shall I say, Malcolm's, sack and bolted for it. I don't know where I was running, but anywhere was better than here. I weaved in and out of the crowds. People were staring, but I kept on running. I would run as far as my legs would let me.

All of a sudden, I was in the woods, which was weird because I never remembered woods in London. I realized how tired I was, so I climbed up a tree, and fell asleep.

**Malcolm**

I was never good with my words. I was known for making awkward situations even more awkward. Let's face it. And if you don't believe me, just ask Percy or Annabeth. I realized I had talked to a girl for what felt like 30 minutes, and things were going smooth. But as soon as we hit the ground, I hit the floor running. I can't explain why, but I felt the need to run and hide. I hid behind a funnel cake stand, waiting for the clear. I had waited for about 5 minutes, when I heard someone exclaim "MALCOLM!" and all I could think was "Oh shit, she found me." I spun around, but she wasn't there. Confused, I stepped out from behind the stand, and saw Cory take of running. Instinctively, I took off behind her. She was fast, but luckily I was able to keep up with her. We ran for miles out of town, and into the woods, when she suddenly stopped. I hid behind a tree and kept an eye out on her. She climbed a tree and passed out, so I climbed up in a tree next to hers, but up a little higher, so I could keep an eye on her. Good thing about being a demi god is that we can easily stay awake, even after running for miles. I fumbled in my bag to start drawing, only to notice that there was a camera in my bag. Confused, I look at my notebook. This wasn't mine either. I opened the book and say words covering the pages. *Gasp* this is Cory's. I know I shouldn't read her book, but I needed something to do, and she was actually really poetic. It was intoxicating. I couldn't put down the book. I flipped through page by page, letting Cory's words swirl around in my head. My eyes grew heavy, and I slowly drifted asleep.

**Corrine**

I awoke to a terrible screeching noise. I jerked awake, and fell out of the tree. Falling to my death from a few stories up, I somehow landed on my hands and feet, but I felt a pop in my ankle. My mind was racing; I barely felt the pain that I knew was there.

From behind me, I heard a voice yell "DAMNIT! How in the name of Hades do they always find me!"

I turned, and was relieved to see Malcolm behind me. He has a dagger in hand, ready to fight. But I had yet to see what we were about to fight. That was, until I looked closely. We were being closed in by a pack of wolves. I jumped back, and Malcolm stepped in front of me to protect me. He told me to run, and I wanted to. But my sprained ankle prevented me. Plus, I couldn't leave him to fight these wolves alone. As they drew near, I realized they had human faces. How is this possible?!

Just before Malcolm lunged toward the first werewolf, I heard what sounded like a group of teenage girls yell a chant. They swooped in, and ordered we step back.

"Hunters of Artemis…" Malcolm said under his breath.

He refused to step back, and instead lunged and stabbed the first werewolf in the heart. I expected it to double over in pain, but with the touch of his dagger, the wolf disintegrated into ashes. One down, 4 to go.

The next wolves were not as easy to kill. One girl, a Hunter of Artemis, as Malcolm called them, tossed me a bow and quiver set, and asked me if I knew how to shoot, I shook my head no, but she said "just follow my lead." I took a few tries, but I was finally able to actually shoot at the wolves, but my aim still wasn't good. The hunters took out 3 wolves.

Just then, the last wolf attacked Malcolm. That made my blood rise with anger. I pulled back, took a deep breath, and aimed for the wolf's heart, and much to my surprise, BULLSEYE. The wolf disintegrated. Malcolm looked up at me and his jaw dropped. Everyone came running to my side. The adrenaline and shock must have gotten to me, because right then I blacked out.


End file.
